


summer 127

by bystander



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, markhyuck summer fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bystander/pseuds/bystander
Summary: just because it isn't your fault, doesn't mean it doesn't suck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	summer 127

doyoung catches him after breakfast. “haechan,” he says. his face is soft despite its angles, the sharp jut of his jaw, his cheekbones, hair swept off his forehead. he is the kind of unconventional handsome donghyuck can’t help but admire. 

“yes, hyung,” he says cheerily. “i wasn’t the one that broke your cologne. yuta-hyung did. he made me promise not to tell you.”

doyoung frowns. “what—i was wondering where that—no,” he stops, visibly willing himself to put the matter aside. the space between his eyebrows crease and uncrease. “stop trying to distract me. i wanted to talk to you about—”

“i’m doing fine with the choreo, hyung,” says donghyuck. he inches towards the hallway to his room. “the dance instructor praised me.”

“no,” says doyoung pointedly. everyone’s cleared out of the kitchen, at least. they’re all gone to prepare for the company meeting in an hour. donghyuck braces himself for the inevitable. “i wanted to talk to you about mark.”

“he’s doing well with the comeback,” says donghyuck, deliberately obtuse. “i hope promoting with three units won’t be too hard on him.”

doyoung doesn’t humor him, just looks with a clear gaze into his eyes.

donghyuck likes teasing doyoung because he has good reactions and he flusters easily, lets donghyuck get away with probably more than he should. it’s times like this that reminds him that despite how doyoung lets himself be pushed around at times, he’s still donghyuck’s hyung by four years.

donghyuck puts his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. he runs his tongue along the back row of his teeth. “i really don’t know what you want me to say,” he admits.

“for one,” says doyoung, crossing his arms, neat and intent. “you can tell me why you’re fighting again. no one’s missed that you’re suddenly not all over each other.”

it’s hard, because it’s not like they’re avoiding each other, per se. he and mark still talk, now and then, maybe a quick comment about the day’s schedule or the food the cafeteria has for the day. but mark doesn’t seek out donghyuck like he used to, a homing missile returning to base, magentic north. donghyuck doesn’t either.

donghyuck could say any number of things. they were just busy, they mesh better with other members, they’d grown up and apart, mark was so boring and who would want to hang out with that loser anyway? it was all true. it was also true that—

“mark figured out that i like him,” says donghyuck. his voice is even as he can make it. “and he’s being a massive asshole about it.”

he doesn’t expect to let the words leak out of him. but he’s hurt and tired, and each casual rejection of skinship, conversation, even, is pointed and personal. i don’t like you, mark was saying. i don’t respect our friendship enough to treat you like a real human person with feelings. it’s not something he can easily brush off.

doyoung, for all that he claims that he hates donghyuck, brat from hell, has been his hyung for years. he’s let donghyuck hang off of him, tease him for no reason, lets him steal the best parts of meals and thousands of other little privileges. even when he’s busy with dream, doyoung makes it a point to check in at least once a week. he’s watched donghyuck grow up.

donghyuck must let something slip in his expression, because doyoung sighs, wordlessly pulls him into his chest.

“aw hyung,” coos donghyuck, eyes starting to burn. “you love me after all.”

doyoung doesn’t allow him to lighten the mood, squeezes him tighter instead. donghyuck hates that doyoung has grown up too. but this isn’t new. doyoung has always been kind and mature. 

donghyuck wants to make fun of doyoung’s calves, his bunny teeth, his eyebrows, start getting handsy. anything to annoy doyoung into leaving it alone, but he grasps tentatively at doyoung’s chest instead, puts his head on doyoung’s shoulder.

“now i know what it’s like to be your favorite dongsaeng,” donghyuck cracks despite himself. he knows the 127 hyungs like mark better. he tries not to take it too personally. golden maknae mark, cute and obedient.

still. it’s nice to have someone on his side.

“that’s jeno, sorry,” says doyoung with zero hesitation.

donghyuck laughs.

doyoung lowers his voice, sincere, rubs a small circle into donghyuck’s back. “you’re second,” he says. “keep it a secret.”

more than jaehyun? donghyuck wants to tease, but he’s embarrassingly pleased. a warmth builds up in his chest.

doyoung pats donghyuck’s back one last time, lets donghyuck go gently. 

“haechan,” he says, pauses, corrects, “donghyuck.” he hasn’t called donghyuck by name since predebut. “donghyuck. hyung’s got your back, okay? you can talk to me anytime.”

it’s not a cure-all. donghyuck lets a smile creep across his face nonetheless.

“of course. thanks, hyung.”


End file.
